Heiße Milch mit Honig
by Jean nin asar ahi smabell
Summary: Er lachte leise und versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie das wohl ausgesehen hätte auf sie drauf zu apparieren. Als Hermine die Zeit nutze, um ihn noch einen weiteren bösen Blick zu schenken, entschied er, dass er das unbedingt zeitnah ausprobieren sollte. - Sequel zu DUSCHEN - ein wenig Teeanagergeplänkel zwischen Hermine und einem Rotschopf.


**Heiße Milch mit Honig**

Unruhig wälzte sich George in seinem Bett herum. Als er ein merkwürdiges Geräusch vernahm, hielt er kurz inne, nur um feststellen zu müssen, dass Fred sich entschieden hatte, zu schnarchen. Es klang anders als im Fuchsbau.

Unter der Decke war es zu warm, ohne Decke zu kalt. Auf dem Rücken war es unbequem, auf der Seite wurde sein Hals steif und auf dem Bauch bekam er keine Luft. Wie legte man sich bloß gemütlich genug hin, um in so einem ekeligen Haus schlafen zu können?

Nach ein paar weiteren Versuchen stand George schließlich resigniert auf. Früher hatte immer eine warme Milch mit Honig geholfen. Vielleicht sollte er das jetzt auch noch einmal probieren – natürlich ohne Fred davon zu erzählen. Die Spötteleien könnte er sich sonst noch bis zum Schulabschluss anhören.

Da er die knarrenden Dielen inzwischen kannte, schlich er geschickt darum herum und tapste barfuß in die Küche. Ärgerlicherweise brannte dort noch Licht, was durchaus bedeuten könnte, dass seine Mutter schon wieder von einer nächtlichen Kochattakte gepackt worden war.

Einen Blick später war er sich aber sicher, dass es nicht seine Mutter war. Die Person war bedeutend größer und hatte ihre braunen Locken zu einem zotteligen Pferdeschwanz zusammen gebunden. Lauter als geplant atmete George aus und die Person an der Küchenzeile drehte sich erschrocken um.

„Merlin noch mal! Schon mal etwas von anklopfen gehört?", fragte sie etwas missgestimmt und sammelte den Löffel auf, der ihr herunter gefallen war.

„Anklopfen, wenn die Tür bereits schon offen ist? Wohl kaum. Du kannst froh sein, dass ich nicht gleich auf dich drauf appariert bin." Er lachte leise und versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie das wohl ausgesehen hätte. Als Hermine die Zeit nutze, um ihn noch einen weiteren bösen Blick zu schenken, entschied er, dass er das unbedingt zeitnah ausprobieren sollte.

„Was machst du hier überhaupt? Es ist mitten in der Nacht!", fragte er dann und stellte sich neben sie. Über ihre Schulter blickend entdeckte er einen Becher, in dem sich eine weiße Flüssigkeit befand.

„Immer diese unnötigen Fragen", seufzte sie und drehte sich schwungvoll um. Nun standen sie sich direkt gegenüber – und es war nicht mehr sonderlich viel Platz zwischen ihnen.

„Meistens kann man nicht schlafen, wenn man mitten in der Nacht herumwandert. Wobei – bei dir bin ich mir da gerade nicht ganz sicher. Du könntest das auch geplant haben, einfach, um mich zu erschrecken", fuhr sie leise fort. Ihr Atem streifte seinen Hals. Es war wie eine leichte Brise und es kitzelte ein wenig.

„Falls es dich beruhigt. Ich habe mir keinen Wecker gestellt, um dir aufzulauern", flüsterte er und betrachtete dabei eingehend ihr Gesicht. Ihre Haut war fast makellos. Außer ein paar Sommersprossen auf der Nase und zwei Leberflecken am Kinn, war ihre Haut glatt und weich. Ihre Nase war klein und ließ sie fast frech aussehen, wären da nicht diese großen, dunklen und altklugen Augen. Genau diese Augen fixierten jetzt seinen Blick und ließen ihn einfach nicht mehr los.

Seufzend strich er ihr eine Locke hinter das Ohr. Er mochte das. Eine unschuldige und doch so aussagekräftige Geste. Erinnerungen kamen in ihm hoch. Erinnerungen von vor ein paar Tagen. Erinnerungen von einem unvergesslichen Duscherlebnis. Auch sie schien sich zu erinnern. Sehr langsam überbrückte sie den Abstand zwischen Ihnen, lehnte sich mit ihrem Körper gegen seinen. Sie war warm und duftete nach Milch und Honig.

Ohne weiter nachzudenken, beugte er sich den letzten Zentimeter zu ihr herunter und legte seine Lippen auf ihre. Nicht mehr. Sie ließ es zu, aber auch sie übte keinen Druck aus. Öffnete nicht ihre Lippen. Schlang ihre Arme nicht um seinen Körper. Lediglich ihrer beiden Hände umschlossen sich auf unschuldige Art und Weise.

Es war der sanfteste Kuss, den George in seinem bisher – zugegeben – recht kurzen Leben gehabt hatte. Als sie sich wieder trennten, starrten ihn zwei große Rehaugen an.

„Du schmeckst nach warmer Milch mit Honig. Ich glaube, ich möchte mir jetzt auch eine machen", grinste er dann und ergriff über ihre Schulter die Schranktür und holte einen grünen Becher hervor. Dabei hielt er weiterhin ihre Hand und rückte auch keinen Zentimeter vor ihr ab.

„George, ich glaube, ich verstehe dich nicht so richtig", sagte Hermine dann nach kurzem Zögern und drückte seine Hand etwas fester. „Erst leben wir jahrelang nebeneinander her, eher zwangläufig, weil ich mit deinem Bruder befreundet bin. Dann, nach vier Jahren, entsteht plötzlich diese Situation unter der Dusche. Die ich übrigens immer noch nicht einordnen kann. Und dann ignorierst du mich eine Woche. Komplett. Du sitzt am anderen Ende des Tisches, du verlässt ein Zimmer wenn ich eintrete und weichst mir auf der Treppe aus. Damit könnte ich ja irgendwie klar kommen. Aber jetzt stehst du hier. Hältst meine Hand. Küsst mich. Bist schon fast liebevoll und zärtlich. Kannst du mir vielleicht deine Sicht der Dinge erklären, damit ich das einordnen kann?"

Während sie mit sanfter, leiser Stimme sprach, hatte er sich von ihr gelöst, um die Zutaten für seine warme Milch zusammen zu suchen. Als er alles beisammen hatte, sprach er einen Wärmezauber über den Becher und griff danach.

„Setzten wir uns dafür lieber hin", sagte er schlicht und zeigte auf den Küchentisch, an den sie tatsächlich Platz nahmen – nebeneinander. Schweigend starrten sie auf die Kerzen, die auf dem Tisch standen, und nippten an ihrer Milch, ehe George das Wort ergriff.

„Du hast Recht. Vier Jahre hatten wir kaum Kontakt, dann überrumple ich dich – und glaube mir, mich plagt das schlechte Gewissen immer noch – und dann ignoriere ich dich komplett. Ich weiß selber nicht so richtig, wieso. Ich…"

„Wieso plagt dich das schlechte Gewissen? Du hast mich ja nicht zu irgendetwas gezwungen…", unterbracht Hermine ihn und ergriff dabei wieder seine Hand. Seine warme Hand. Die Hand, wie schon mehr von ihrem Körper wusste, als jede andere. Naja, mal von ihrer eigenen abgesehen.

„Ich hätte das trotzdem nicht machen sollen", erklärte er mit ernsthaftem Gesicht und senkte seinen Blick. Auf ihre Hände. Und vorsichtig strich sein Daumen über ihren Handrücken.

„Das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass ich jederzeit hätte gehen können. Ich bin aus gutem Grund geblieben."

Plötzlich lachte George auf und schenkte ihr ein übermütiges Grinsen.

„Ja, wahrscheinlich, weil du die Gesellschaft so angenehm fandest."

Stirnrunzelnd legte Hermine ihren Kopf schräg und Georges Grinsen erlosch.

„Fandst du wirklich?", hauchte er fassungslos.

„Hatte ich dir das Gefühl gegeben, das sich mich in deiner Gesellschaft unwohl fühle?", fragte Hermine bestürzt.

„Naja. Wahrscheinlich ist es nicht unbedingt üblich, dass der Bruder des besten Freundes sich…"

„Jetzt halt endlich dich Klappe. Ich kann das nicht mehr hören", fauchte Hermine und entriss ihm ihre Hand. „Ich habe mich wohl gefühlt. Verdammt, ich habe es genossen! Also spar dir deine merkwürdigen Ausreden. Die haben…" Sie unterbrach sich selbst, als er plötzlich seine Hände an ihr Gesicht legte.

„Deine Worte könnten dazu führen, dass ich dich jetzt gleich wieder küssen möchte", flüsterte er und schaute sie eindringlich an. Fast so, als wünschte er sich, dass sie aufspringen und gehen würde. Aber sie blieb.

„Dann mach es doch endlich", flüsterte sie zurück. Es war eine Aufforderung. Es musste eine Aufforderung sein. Es fiel ihm schwer, sich weiterhin zurück zu halten. Diese Lippen waren einfach zu einladend. Diese Worte. Sie umschmeichelten seine Ohren. Sie wollte es. Sie hatte es selbst gesagt!

Endlich legte er seine Lippen wieder auf ihre. Diesmal fester. Mit mehr Druck. Und seine Hände gruben sich in ihre Haare. Er spürte auch ihre Hände. Sie legten sich um seinen Hals, streichelten über seine Schultern, wieder hoch bis zu seinen Ohren. Ihre Daumen strichen über seine Wangen, ehe sie ihre Hände wieder nach unten bewegten, wo sie auf seiner Brust liegen bleiben.

Vielleicht packte ihn etwas Größenwahn, als er mit seiner Zunge über ihre Unterlippe strich und sich zwischen sie und die Oberlippe zwängen wollte. Sie geradezu auseinander drückte, um seine Zunge in ihren Mund schieben zu können. Hermine ließ dies alles mit sich machen, kam ihn entgegen und vertiefte den Kuss auch auf ihre eigene Weise.

Als der Kuss sich verselbstständigte, gingen auch seine Hände auf Wanderschaft, verließen die sicheren Locken, fuhren sanft über Schulter und Rücken, um über ihren flachen Bauch zurück zum Oberkörper zu finden. Etwas unsicher, platzierte er seine Hände neben ihrem Busen. Unsicher, bis ihm ihr Wagemut einfiel, den sie unter der Dusche bewiesen hatte. Neugierig, wie sich ihre weiblichen Rundungen anfühlten, wenn ein T-Shirt sie verbargen, legte er seine Hände an deren Seiten und drückte ein wenig. Sehr fest und doch elastisch zugleich.

„George, was machst du da?", fragte Hermine kichernd, nachdem sie sich von ihm gelöst hatte. „Prüfst du, ob sie echt sind?"

„Es gibt Brüste, die nicht echt sind?", erwiderte er perplex und riss sofort seine Hände zurück. Etwas verdattert betrachtete er erst seine Hände und dann Hermines Gesicht.

„Dafür, dass du meistens so mutig bist, stellst du dich hier sehr ambivalent an. Und ja, es gibt Brüste, die nicht echt sind, allerdings in der Muggelwelt."

„Wie soll das denn gehen?"

„Ehrlich George, willst das ernsthaft mit mir erörtern? Reicht es dir erst einmal, wenn ich dir versichere, dass meine echt sind?" Kopfschüttelnd legte sie ihre Fingerspitzen an sein Kinn und zog ihn sanft wieder an sich heran. Ihm gefiel ihre selbstsicherere Art. Allerdings verfluchte er seine eigene Unsicherheit. Letztes Mal hatte er doch auch mit Spontanität brillieren können. Warum nicht heute?

Während er den Kuss genoss, liefen seine Gedanken auf Hochtouren. Was sollte jetzt passieren? Wie weit würden sie heute gehen? Letzte Woche war es schließlich auch schon – nun er wollte es nicht überspitzen – knapp gewesen.

Obwohl seine Gedanken ihn zur Vernunft ermahnten – und die Stimme seiner Gedanken klang verdächtig nach seiner Mutter – legte er seinen Arm um ihre Taille und zog sie auf seinen Schoß. Die nackte Haut ihrer Schenkel presste sich an seine, ebenfalls nur von einer kurzen Shorts bedeckten, Beine.

Da sie ihn nun ein winziges Stück überragte, fielen die Haarsträhnen, die nicht in ihrem Zopf gefangen waren, in sein Gesicht und kitzelten seine Nase. Merlin sei Dank, nicht stark genug, dass er niesen musste. Außerdem presste sich ihr Körper auf eine betörend erotische Weise an seinen. Besonders eine Stelle zwischen seinen Beinen, fand das betörend, und meldet sich auch gleich zu Wort. Ob Hermine es auch fühlte oder nicht, konnte er nicht sagen, da sie sich nichts anmerken ließ.

Ihre Lippen und ihre Zunge schienen recht neugierig zu sein. Ein unbeabsichtigtes Stöhnen entstand ins einer Kehle, als sie von seinem Mund abließen und langsam seine Kinnlinie entlang fuhren, sich den Hals hinab küssten und schließlich am Rand seines T-Shirt-Ausschnittes hängen blieben.

Eine plötzliche Ungeduld packte ihn, so dass er Hermines Taille erneut ergriff und sie auf die Tischkante hob. Er stand nur sehr kurz unschlüssig vor ihn, als er ihre Beine bemerkte, die sich um seine Hüften schlangen und ihn an sie zogen. Berauscht von diesem Gefühl, drückte er sie sanft nach hinten und küsste sie nun erst den Hals entlang bis zum Rand ihres Ausschnitts. Während seine Lippen ihre Haut kosteten, nestelten seine Hände an dem Knoten ihres Morgenmantels. Überrascht über seine eigene Geschicklichkeit, war der Knoten doch sehr schnell geöffnet, und der Mordenmantel zu den Seiten aufgeklappt.

Sich selbst zur Ruhe zwingend, versuchte George den Anblick für einen Moment zu genießen. Da lag eine absolut anstrengende Streberin auf dem Tisch von Sirius' Küche und schien alles mit sich machen lassen zu wollen. Ihre Augen glänzten erwartungsvoll, ihre Lippen waren leicht geschwollen und ein Hauch von Rosa zierte ihre Wangen.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie mit hörbarem Atem und richtete sich dabei halb auf. Der bisher nur halb geöffnete Morgenmantel rutschte dabei von ihren Schultern und entblößte nun einen fast unbekleideten Oberkörper. George war nicht sicher, ob er die nackte, duschende Hermine anziehender finden sollte, oder lieber doch diesen Anblick.

„Weißt du eigentlich, wie wunderschön du bist?", fragte er heiser und runzelte leicht die Stirn, als er ihr Kopfschütteln bemerkte.

„Küsst du mich nur deshalb halb besinnungslos?", fragte sie leise und er hörte, dass sie versuchte ihre Enttäuschung nicht durchklingen zu lassen.

„Ehrlich gesagt. Zurzeit ja. Aber ich bin bereit, mich auch von anderen Qualitäten überzeugen zu lassen", versuchte er es zähneknirschend mit der Wahrheit. Er hätte gerne gelogen, aber das sah man ihm einfach sofort an. Fred war der Lügner von den beiden. George stand immer nur daneben und nickte. Beim Nicken wurde er auch nicht rot. Beim Nicken konnte er nicht in hysterisches Lachen ausbrechen. Beim Nicken konnte er sich nicht verhaspeln. Manchmal beneidetet er Fred um seine Gabe. So wie jetzt.

„Andere Qualitäten?", fragte Hermine zurück und richtete sich noch etwas mehr auf. Ihre roten Wangen waren nun bleich und der Glanz in ihren Augen war verschwunden. Was hatte er nur angestellt? Seufzend legte er seine Hände um ihre Wangen.

„Hör zu. Wir haben das vorhin versucht zu erörtern. Vier Jahre kaum Kontakt – du erinnerst dich? Da kannst du nicht glauben, dass ich in der letzten Woche meine große Liebe zu dir gefunden habe. Da bin ich erstens viel zu jung für und zweitens wäre das schlichtweg geheuchelt. Aber ich habe durchaus erkannt, dass du nicht nur eine Streberin bist und du bist auch nicht mehr ganz so zickig wie früher." Als sie protestierend den Mund öffnete, verschloss er ihn schnell mit seinem, ehe er sich wieder löste, um fort zu fahren.

„Leugne es nicht. Du warst lange zickig. Und besserwisserisch. Und. Merlin noch mal! Halt ein Mädchen. Und jetzt bist du plötzlich eine … nun ja … Frau? geworden. Und du bist außerdem auch nicht gerade von Hässlichkeit gesegnet. Ganz im Gegenteil. Ich kann das jetzt am besten beurteilen. Immerhin habe ich dich – nackt gesehen… kannst du mich vielleicht endlich küssen, bevor ich anfange, RICHTIGEN Müll zu erzählen?"

Lachend schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Du bist grausam. Alles muss man selbst machen." Seine Stimme klang immer brüchiger, so dass er sich entschloss, selbst seinen Monolog zu beenden. Ihre Lippen schmeckten nach wie vor.

Langsam drückte er sie wieder von sich weg und widmete sich nun ihrem Dekolletee, ihrem äußerst ansprechendem Dekolletee. Vorsichtig schob er den Stoff beiseite und entblößte ihre Brustwarzen. Er kostete davon und sonnte sich in ihrem wohligen Stöhnen.

Von seinem Übermut geleitet, ließ er seine eine Hand ihr Bein entlangwandern, bis er Stoff erfühlen konnte. Auch diesen schob er so beiseite, dass er mit seiner Hand darunter schlüpfen konnte. Es wurde wärmer und wärmer und schließlich auch feuchter.

Von tollpatschigen Versuchen des letzten Jahres wusste er, dass man hier an dieser Stelle viel falsch machen konnte. Sollte die Feuchtigkeit auch nur minimal weniger werden, könnte es Hermine schon wehtun. Dieser Gefahr bewusst, strich er besonders sanft über die Haut und musste erstaunt feststellen, dass er keine Haare erfühlen konnte. Es war vollkommen glatt. Hatte er unter der Dusche welche sehen können?

Das Gefühl ihrer Brustwarze in seinem Mund und ihrer feuchten Schamlippen unter seinen Fingern, hinderten ihn daran, sich zu erinnern. Es war doch auch eigentlich vollkommen egal.

Nach einigen Atemzügen musste George erstaunt feststellen, dass ihre Feuchtigkeit keineswegs drohte abzunehmen. Er hatte er das Gefühl, dass es immer mehr wurde. Wie von selbst glitten seine zwei Finger in sie hinein. Jetzt wurde es richtig warm, geradezu heiß. Nun konnte auch er ein Stöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Es fühlte sich phantastisch an, sie so intim berühren zu können.

Natürlich wurde es noch phantastischer, als er auch ihre Hand spürte. An seinem – zugegeben – ziemlich erregtem Glied. Ihre kleine Hand griff ziemlich selbstbewusst zu und fuhr seine Länge immer schneller auf und ab. Sein Stöhnen wurde ein Zischen.

Sie war verdammt gut. Anscheinenden war sie in allen Lebensbereichen so schnell von Begriff. Oder es war ihre weibliche Intuition. Oder es… Merlin!

Plötzlich zog sich alles in ihm zusammen. Ein unglaubliches Gefühl der Unbesiegbarkeit, des Glücks und der Seligkeit überkam ihn. Das war hier tatsächlich der Himmel auf Erden. Dass sich nun eine warme und klebrige Flüssigkeit in seiner Boxershorts befand, störte ihn nicht.

„Du kleine Hexe", seufzte er, als er sich halb über ihren Oberkörper gelegt hatte und vor Erschöpfung laut ausatmete. „Du scheinst darin Erfahrung zu haben." Und da war es raus. Ein Hauch von Eifersucht schwang in seiner Stimme mit. Er hatte es genau gehört.

„Wie kommst du darauf?", fragte sie mit zusammen gezogenen Augenbrauen. Ihre überaus talentierte Hand lag nun auf seinem Hintern und er konnte sich vorstellen, dass sie diese gerne säubern würde. Aber er war einfach zu erschöpft.

„Naja. Deine Bewegung hatte den Anschein gemacht. Hast du etwa noch nie?" Er wollte die Antwort eigentlich nicht hören.

„Nein. Viktor wollte, dass ich es letztes Jahr bei ihm machte. Kurz nach dem Weihnachtsball Aber ich wollte nicht. Mir war es irgendwie zu früh. Dabei kannte ich ihn sicherlich besser als dich."

Ihre Worte taten auf der einen Seite befremdlich gut, doch auf der anderen Seite schmerzten sie auch.

„Ich hätte gerne ein Tuch", flüsterte sie dann und ließ die Hand, die eben noch auf seinem Hintern gelegen hatte, neben sich auf den Tisch plumpsen. Die Innenfläche glänzte im Kerzenschein. George wurde errötend bewusst, dass es SEIN Sperma war, dass dort an ihrer Hand klebte. Er hatte wirklich keinen Grund, eifersüchtig auf Krum oder verletzt über ihre Worte zu sein.

Bisher hatte nur Alicia das bei ihm versucht – allerdings ohne Erfolg. Also war Hermine sozusagen das erste Mädchen, das mit ihm erfolgreichen, sexuellen Kontakt hatte. Oh, bei Merlins Eiern. Ausgerechnet Hermine. Das hätte er sich im Leben nicht vorstellen können.

„Einen Moment", flüsterte er und erhob sich von ihr. Während er mit einem kurzen Zauber – sein Zauberstab hatte in seiner Hosentasche gesteckt und war zwischendurch auf den Boden gefallen – seine Hose säuberte, zog er auf einer Schublade ein sauberes Handtuch und reichte es Hermines. Dankbar lächelte sie ihn an und wischte ihre Hand ab.

„Hattest du generell mit irgendjemanden, naja, irgendeinen sexuellen Kontakt?", fragte er mit kratziger Stimme und leerte dann hastig seine Milch. Über den Rand des Bechers, beobachtete er ihre Reaktion.

„Mache ich den Eindruck auf dich?", fragte sie frech und zog den Stoff ihres Morgenmantels wieder über ihre Schultern.

„Manchmal. Manchmal bist du auch ganz unschuldig und süß, so dass ich es ehrlich gesagt bezweifle. Aber dann wieder bist du manchmal… so… übermütig?" Er versuchte ein schiefes Grinsen.

„Außer ein paar wirklich unschuldige Küsse mit Viktor, habe ich bisher noch mit keinem Mann irgendetwas „ausgetauscht" oder gemacht." Um ihre Worte zu unterstreichen, schüttelte sie dabei ihren Kopf. Weitere Locken lösten sich aus ihrem Zopf.

„Das ist sicherlich vernünftig", sagte George, um überhaupt irgendetwas zu sagen. Zu spät bemerkte er den Unsinn seiner Worte, doch sie ging nicht weiter darauf ein.

„Und du?", fragte sie und er könnte schwören, dass sie die Luft anhielt. Das war fast süß.

„Ich bin mit Alicia ausgegangen, letztes Jahr. Wir hatten ein paar Mal was versucht, aber… naja… es hat nie so wirklich geklappt. Ich habe ihr wohl ein paar Mal wehgetan und ihr ist es auch nicht gelungen mich irgendwie…naja…" Er brach ab, weil das wirklich zu intim wurde. Was ging Hermines es an, was er mit Alicia gemacht hatte? Sie schien es trotzdem verstanden zu haben.

„Wieso hast du ihr wehgetan?", fragte sie neugierig.

„Weil sie nicht so feucht war? Ich hatte sie wohl gekratzt oder so. Sie hatte es mir nie so richtig erklärt, sondern immer nur meinen Finger weggezogen. Mir war es lieber, wenn ich sie… naja… geleckt habe. Da konnte ich ihr nicht so wehtun. Allerdings habe ich dafür andere Dinge falsch gemacht, so dass sie mich auch hier schnell weggeschoben hatte."

„Und das hatte sie dir dann auch nicht erklärt?", fragte Hermine und zog erstaunt die Augenbrauen hoch, als er mit dem Kopf schüttelte.

„Habt ihr euch nicht getraut, darüber zu sprechen?", fragte sie weiter und stellte dann die Becher – sie waren inzwischen leer – in das Waschbecken. Schwungvoll drehte sie sich um und setzte sich dann auf die Arbeitsfläche. Beine baumelnd schaute sie ihn auffordernd an.

„Fällt es dir leicht, darüber zu reden?", schoss er etwas grimmiger zurück, als er beabsichtig hatte. Glücklicherweise ließ Hermine sich davon nicht beeindrucken.

„Natürlich nicht. Aber statt mich zu ärgern oder Schmerzen über mich ergehen lassen zu müssen, würde ich schon etwas sagen. Wie sollte man es sonst lernen? Ich wüsste gerne, ob ich dir eben wehgetan hatte oder ob ich etwas hätte anders machen sollen?" Obwohl sie nun ziemlich rot wurde, konnte er auch ihren offenen und entschlossenen Blick erkennen.

„Nein, du hast mir nicht wehgetan. Und in diesem Moment fällt mir auch nichts ein, was du anders machen solltest. Wie du sicherlich selbst gemerkt hast, war es ziemlich erfolgreich." Räuspernd fuhr er sich durch die Haare. Als sie ihn anlächelte, zogen sich auch seine Mundwinkel nach oben.

„Ich würde mich gerne bald revanchieren", fuhr er fort und bemerkte erst dann, was er mit diesen Worten implizierte. Das eine Mal unter der Dusche könnte man als einmalige Sache sehen. Zusammen mit der heutigen Nacht war es vielleicht ein Ausrutscher oder ein Fehler. Aber wenn es eine regelmäßige Sache werden würde, dann hätte er keine Ausreden mehr. Dann machte er es offiziell: Offenbar stand er auf Hermine Granger. Ein unscheinbares Mädchen mit einer großen Klappe und einem unerschöpflichen Vorrat von Wissen. Das dachte er bisher. Inzwischen war er sicher, dass sie eher ein ziemlich gerissenes Mädchen mit üppigen Rundungen und talentierten Händen war. Und ein Mädchen mit Herz.

„Das will ich doch hoffen", sagte sie dann plötzlich und sprang von der Anrichte.

„Gute Nacht George. Träum was Schönes."

Ja, sie war definitiv gerissen.


End file.
